Cilan's Crustle
Cilan |ability = Sturdy |debut = A Home for Dwebble! |caughtwhere = Unova Route 3 |location = With Cilan |episodesuntilevolved = 53 episodes as a Dwebble |episodecaught = A Home for Dwebble! |type2 = rock |evolvesin = Crisis at Chargestone Cave! }} This Crustle is a / -type Pokémon owned by Cilan. It is the second Pokémon he caught in Unova. Personality Crustle in its first appearance as a Dwebble is a happy and smart Pokémon and is an excellent good in crafting which it crafts its own rock house before being stolen by three wild Dwebble. But during the battle against the three by luring, it can distract and outsmart the enemy just by attacking them with its abilities. It befriends Cilan's Pansage, after it attacks Ash's Pikachu who dodges its Slash attack but hitting a single rock on Pansage's head and also apologizes for its actions and becomes a worrywart and guilty when Pansage got sick. It is also fond of Cilan when he makes Pokémon food and his compliments on its abilities. As Dwebble evolves into a Crustle, it finally shows its bravery and determination when fighting against Team Rocket's Pokémon. It is also an avenger who takes down its opponents while avenging its fellow Pokémon who got sacrificed to save his life from being fainted. The prime example is when Ash's Boldore saved it from getting double Hyper Beam and allowing Crustle to take them down with both Shell Smash and Rock Wrecker combination in each of them to win the battle. In one of the shorts, Crustle is shown to be angry and disdain when both Meowth and Wobbuffet bumped into the top of his stone house twice causing him to get mad and unleashing its Sandstorm on both of them. But to his mistake, he also blew all of Meloetta's melodic berries to be separated after he blew both Meowth and Wobbuffet from the first until Pikachu and the other wild Pokémon retrieves her melodic berries back to her. Crustle is also happy when he hears Meloetta's performance and her transformation in her Piroette form. Biography Crustle first appeared as a Dwebble while Ash and the gang were travelling to Nacrene City in A Home for Dwebble!. Dwebble was making its rock-house, however three other Dwebble attacked it and ran away with its rock. Dwebble attempts to pursue them, but fails. Ash and his friends try to help it, but it runs away, being scared of the trio. Dwebble attacks Pikachu with Slash after he tries to reassure it. However, Pikachu manages to dodge the attack and Dwebble's Slash hits a rock, causing it to hit Pansage on the head. It apologizes to Pansage and runs off after the gang offer their help again. Later on, Dwebble returns to the group and Cilan invites it for dinner. Due to the rock hitting him earlier, Pansage collapses from a fever, leaving Dwebble feeling extremely guilty. It stands guard over Pansage while it sleeps, but falls asleep beside it. The next day, Dwebble goes to look for its rock. With help from the gang, Dwebble battles and defeats the three Dwebble that stole its rock. After recovering its rock, Dwebble bids goodbye to the gang as they walk away. Suddenly changing its mind, Dwebble runs after them and requests to be a part of Cilan's team. Cilan agrees and captures it. In A Connoisseur's Revenge!, Dwebble battled against Burgundy's Dewott. It avoided damage from Dewott's water attacks by using Protect and its ability Sturdy which Cilan was waiting at the right moment to strike Burgundy out. Once Dewott grows tired, Dwebble defeats it by using a Shell Smash-boosted X-Scissor. Ash and Iris was amazed to see Cilan's battling skills are getting improved than the last time he was previously lost. He did this to teach his rival Burgundy a lesson for her judgmental remarks towards all of Ash's Pokémon and his caring nature to them. In The Scare at Litwick Mansion, Dwebble is used to battle against four Litwick along with its leader Lampent inside the haunted mansion while teaming up with Ash's Oshawott and Pikachu, James' Yamask, and Jessie's Woobat. His initial X-Scissor attack was blocked by Protect until James allows his Yamask to hit first with Shadow Ball then attacking them all at once with its X-Scissor before Lampent unleashes its Inferno only to be deflected by Oshawott's Water Gun and the group are soon blasted away to the Ghost World from Pikachu's Electro Ball. In A UFO for Elgyem!, Dwebble is used again by Cilan to destroy the machine made by Team Rocket to bind them all with electric rope using X-Scissor in desperation. In Oshawott's Lost Scalchop!, Dwebble created a huge scalchop out of rock for Ash's Oshawott to use in battle, as his old one was lost after a battle with Stephan's Blitzle. The scalchop breaks, but the training Oshawott did with it increased it's speed drastically, and Iris' Axew recovered the old one. In Cilan Versus Trip, Ash Versus Georgia!, it fought against Trip's Gurdurr during the very first round of the Nimbasa Town Club Battle tournament held by the town's Don George. He stood strong against Gurdurr's attacks(including its shell almost broken by Rock Smash) and managed to separate it from its steel beam with Rock Slide. Without the beam, Gurdurr was helpless, and was defeated by a single Slash attack from Dwebble. After the battle, Dwebble was seen using his acid to repair his rock-house after Trip's Gurdurr had almost break it during the battle. In Battle For The Underground!, It helped Pikachu and Axew escape by burning a hole in the door with its acid. In Crisis at Chargestone Cave!, Dwebble was sent to battle along with Iris' Excadrill against Team Rocket who were trying to steal all the electric stones from the Chargestone Cave. After all the wild Galvantula and the Joltic use Thunderbolt on that truck, Jessie, James and Meowth escape unharmed due to their athleticism, they are forced to fight Ash and the group as they release Yamask and Woobat to face them. When Woobat unleashes its Gust, Excadrill manage to defend himself fron being gusted while Dwebble is desperate to hang on its balance and finally evolves into Crustle much to Cilan's excitement and it uses its newly learned Rock Wrecker to defeat Jessie's Woobat. Therefore, Crustle and Pikachu manage to defeat their Pokémon and destroying their truck with Electro Ball and Rock Wrecker combination causing the trio to flee in jetpacks but they still obtained a few electric stones inside the satellite helicopter. It appears again in Evolution Exchange Excitement!, were it had a Tag battle with Ash's Boldore against Professor Juniper and Bianca's Accelgor and Excavalier. Boldore jumped in front of Accelgor and Escavalier's combined Hyper Beams to save Crustle from fainting, but faints in the process. Cilan and Crustle were set on avenging their friend's noble sacrifice, and defeated them both by using a Shell Smash powered Rock Wrecker making both Ash and Cilan won. In Cilan Takes Flight!, Crustle defeated Skyla's Swoobat with a single Rock Wrecker. It also beat Unfezant with a Shell Smash powered X-Scissor. Swanna is out next, the Pokémon she predicted to beat Crustle with her "air battle" tactics. Swanna shows great speed, which it uses to evade Rock Wrecker, but Crustle's shell is enough to block her supereffective BubbleBeam. When she charges at Crustle with Brave Bird, Crustle leaps out of his shell to use Shell Smash, and matches Brave Bird with X-Scissor. While both Pokémon are damaged, Crustle is knocked unconscious, leaving Stunfisk to battle the White Bird Pokémon. In Clash of the Connosieurs!, Crustle was released by Cilan to face off against Ricard Nouveau's Purrloin and it reveals that Cilan has a fear of Purrloin whenever he encounters. Ricard's Purrloin gives Crustle an upperhand but because of Ricard's remark towards Cilan for being disappointment as an A-Class Connosieur, Crustle unleashes its Shell Smash and defeats it with a boost Rock Wrecker but its ability manage to blasts Burgundy off who is hiding the bushes to watch their battle. Ricard was impressed about Crustle's strength and Cilan's caring to it and Cilan reveals about Marigold's Pokemon she had chosen which happens to be a wild Foongus. Cilan's Crustle battles Trip's Serperior in Battling Authority Once Again! for a spot in the finals. While Trip had won his past battles against fire types with Leer & Solarbeam, the Bug/Rock type blocks Leer with its shell, but is damaged by SolarBeam. It uses a supereffective X-Scissor, followed by Rock Slide to keep up the pressure. Serperior is able to maneuve around the rocks and serve the finishing blow with Frenzy Plant. In Team Plasma's Pokemon Manipulation!, Crustle teams up with Ash's Charizard in a valor fight against Iris' Dragonite and Rhoder's Haxorus while under control of Team Plasma's machine made by Colress. After one of the grunts accidentally destroy the machine, they are forced to retreat as both Pokémon are back to normal. In Ash and N: A Clash of Ideals, Crustle and Iris' Dragonite battle against two controlled Golurk. A barrage of attacks became too intense for them to dodge, so Dragonite took the battle to the sky, but it was shot down by Charge Beam. Crustle is able to stall them with Rock Slide, but some controlled Conkeldur break through the rocks. Crustle was last seen in What Lies Beyond Truth and Ideals! while teaming up with Iris' Dragonite and Ash's Krookodile to stop Ghetsis, Colress and the other Team Plasma grunts from escaping by using their abilities. They are later seen having a high five together. Since their travels to the Decolored Islands, Crustle is not used ever since but it was mentioned in Survival of the Striaton Gym! where Iris suggested to Cilan to use Crustle in the battle against Morana but Cilan refuses to do so and he instead use his Pansage to fight her and her Abomasnow. Known moves Using Dig Cilan Dwebble Protect.png Using Protect Cilan Dwebble Slash.png Using Slash Cilan Dwebble X-Scissor.png Using X-Scissor Cilan Dwebble Shell Smash.png Using Shell Smash Cilan Dwebble Rock Slide.png Using Rock Slide |stage2 =Crustle |img2 = Cilan Crustle X-Scissor.png Using X-Scissor Cilan Crustle Shell Smash.png Using Shell Smash Cilan Crustle Rock Slide.png Using Rock Slide Cilan Crustle Rock Wrecker.png Using Rock Wrecker Cilan Crustle Sandstorm.png Using Sandstorm | Dig; ground; BW011: A Home for Dwebble! Protect; normal; BW011: A Home for Dwebble! Slash; normal; BW011: A Home for Dwebble! X-Scissor; bug; BW011: A Home for Dwebble! Shell Smash; normal; BW011: A Home for Dwebble! Rock Slide; rock; BW042: Cilan Versus Trip, Ash Versus Georgia! Rock Wrecker; rock; BW064: Crisis at Chargestone Cave! Sandstorm; rock; PK025: Meloetta's Moonlight Serenade }} Voice actors *Shin-ichiro Miki (Japanese) *Tom Wayland (English) Trivia *Crustle is the first Pokémon that belongs to a main character to use its ability in the Pokémon: Black & White series (Ash's Sewaddle-Leavanny's ability was revealed by Burgundy previously, though no one trusts her judgement, and it was not activated until 89 episodes later.) *Crustle is Cilan's only Pokémon to evolve in the anime. Gallery As Dwebble Cilan Dwebble Sturdy.png Sturdy activated as Dwebble Dwebble no rock.png Cilan's Crustle, as a Dwebble without its rock. Crustle no shell.png Cilan's Crustle without its rock. Cilan and Dwebble.jpg Cilan and Dwebble Dwebble Attacking Gurdurr.jpg Dwebble fighting Gurdurr Dwebble 101.png }} Category:Bug-type anime Pokémon Category:Rock-type anime Pokémon Category:Gym Leader's Pokémon